Todo cambio
by CamyGaskarth
Summary: Luego de tres años desde que Ryoma se marcho las cosas en Seigaku han cambiado y bastante , se encontrara con una Sakuno muy cambiada y muchas sorpresas por descubrir. Entren y disfrútenlo :D
1. Chapter 1

Holaa bueno aquí va una historia donde la principal protagonista es Sakuno (Poder femenino) espero que les agrade prometo subir los capítulos lo mas seguido posible ya que aun tengo un fic que no puedo continuar , bueno disfrútenlo.

Advertencia! El príncipe del tenis NO me pertenece y todo esto es una fantasía que cree

_**Capítulo 1 "Todo cambio"**_

Ya han pasado tres años desde que se fue lejos de todos, fue a cumplir sus sueños ser el mejor tenistas de todo el mundo y sí que lo logro, todo el mundo habla de él, todo el mundo lo conoce y todos lo admiran. Hace tres años que comencé una nueva vida me di cuenta que no podía seguir siendo la misma niña que solo andaba detrás de alguien que apenas podía recordar mi nombre, tenía que cambiar y bueno aquí va mi historia.

Era un día de primavera muy cálido en la ciudad de Tokio, en la escuela Seigaku se ve a todos los jóvenes en sus respectivos salones estudiando arduamente.

-Señorita Ryuzaki, ¡Señorita!

Se puedo apreciar a todo la clase de el último año de preparatoria bastantes aburridos en la clase de historia japonesa y Sakuno no era la expecion ella se encontrada sumergida en sus pensamientos mirando hacia la ventana, pensando en quizás que cosas.

-Señorita Ryuzaki conteste la pregunta

-Mh, oh lo siento profesor ¿Qué decía?

-Oh por dios estos jóvenes de hoy en día no se interesan por lo que realmente es importante, como seguía diciendo en el año 1942…

Sakuno Ryuzaki esa soy yo una joven alta bastante flaca, que mi abuela siempre dice que debería comer más, estudiante de último año de preparatoria de la escuela Seigaku en una aburrida clase de historia pensando en _él _si increíblemente aun pienso en _él_, pero no es como antes, ahora soy una joven que cambio bastante algunos no les agrado mucho la idea otros se encontraban feliz por mi, ahora no practico tenis me dedico a la danza, aun recuerdo cuando le dije a mi abuela que no quería seguir con el tenis casi muere de un ataque de histeria

**FlashBack **

.¿QUÉ? ,¿Como que dejaras el tenis? Acaso estás loca

-Abuela entiéndeme no me gusta tanto como la danza

-Oh! Vamos jovencita tú tienes que ser una gran tenista así como lo fui yo

-Pero abuela que estás diciendo yo soy pésima

-Sabes que puedo pedirle a otro de los muchachos que te entrene ahora que no está…

-No abuela mi decisión está tomada renuncio al tenis

**Finflashback**

Luego de ese día mi abuela no me hablo por tres días, aun sonrió pensando en todas las caras de disgusto que me ponía cuando trataba de hablar con ella, pero luego que vio que en verdad la danza era mi pasión y que realmente soy buena aunque no lo quiera admitir se siente feliz por mí .

No solo cambie el deporte que practico, también mi personalidad cambio ya no soy la niña tímida que antes fui gracias al baile puede adquirir personalidad necesaria para hablar más de tres palabras sin tartamudear, además de crecer un par de centímetros también deje mi pelo crecer un poco más ahora me llega a la cintura y lo dejo libre sin aquellas trenzas de niña pequeña. No solamente yo he cambiado desde la partida de _él, _mi supuesta mejor amiga Tomoka saco a la luz su verdadera personalidad

**FlashBack**

Se podía ver a una pequeña Sakuno sentada en una banca de los interiores de la escuela Seigaku, un tanto triste ya que apenas hace una semana atrás su príncipe se había marchado

-Asi que aquí te encontrabas

-Oh Tomo-chan lo siento no quize dejarte sola

-¿Sola yo? Discúlpame yo no solo dependo de ti

-Mh, pero tomo

-Vamos Sakuno tu pensabas que estaba contigo porque éramos ¿amigas?, acaso nunca te diste cuenta que estaba a tu lada para poder estar más cerca del príncipe Ryoma

-Pero Tomo-chan, dijiste que eras mi amiga

-Pues te engañe después de todo quien podía ser amiga de alguien tan tímida y tanto como tú.

**Finflashback**

Luego de aquello todo cambio, además de llorar por dos semanas sin consuelo decidí que lo mejor era un cambio y comenzar todo de nuevo y bueno estoy bastante bien como están las cosas ahora.

-Bueno alumnos la clase termino tienen que leer el libro de las páginas 15 a 27 para la otra clase, pueden retirarse

Todos se fueron marchando dejando el salón vacío, Sakuno iba caminando por los pasillos camino a su práctica de todos los días de danza

-¡Hey Saku-chan!

-Oh, Hi Ann-chan, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ann Tachibana, ella se cambió a principios de la preparatoria a Seigaku es una persona muy agradable, practica tenis se convirtió en una gran amiga, es novio con Momoshiro, lamentablemente quedamos en clases separadas.

-Muy bien ¿ibas camino a ensayar?

-Sí, sabes que en unos días más tendré una presentación muy importante

-Claro que sí y no me la perderé por nada, al salir de las practicas que te parece si vamos por un helado

-Oh sería muy agradable con el calor que está haciendo últimamente

-Bueno pasa por mí a las cachas, te espero-Se fue corriendo por el pasillo sin dejar que Sakuno contestara

-Bueno después de tanto tiempo tendré que acercarme a las canchas de tenis-Después de todo lo ocurrido con Tomoka y el hecho de que desistiera del tenis no me agradaba ir a las canchas de tenis a ver como practicaban y a pesar que me aleje de todo el "mundo del tenis", pude seguir manteniendo el contacto con los ex –titulares (menos con uno) ya que iban a casa a hablar con mi abuela.

El salón de practica de danza era una gran sala con un espejo gigante al fondo además de barras alrededor para el apoyo de las bailarinas, Sakuno bailaba todo tipo de danza desde clásica hasta hip hop, el salón se encontraba totalmente vacío ya que el grupo de danza en si solo practicaba dos veces por semana, pero Sakuno también bailaba de forma independiente por lo que practicaba todo los días.

-Muy bien es momento de comenzar-Tomo su largo cabello un tomate se puso su ropa para la práctica y comenzó el calentamiento, Sakuno practicaba arduamente para llegar a ser la mejor y demostrarles a todos y a ella misma que era bueno en algún deporte y más que un deporte un arte. Luego de arduas cuatro horas de baile clásico Sakuno decidió que lo mejor era descansar, al ver la hora se dio cuenta que se le haría tarde para ver a Ann por lo que decidió arreglar sus cosas e ir rumbo a las canchas de tenis.

Al ir camino a las canchas de tenis femenino Sakuno vio que a unos pocos metros de allí se encontraba mucha gente reunida lo cual le causo bastante curiosidad, al ir acercándose se percató que era en las canchas del club de tenis masculino, cuando por mera curiosidad vio a Ann cerca

-Ann, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Oh, Sakuno no nada en especial-Dejo un tono de voz un tanto preocupada

-No creo que no ocurra nada hay mucha gente

-Enserio que no mejor vámonos

Pero Sakuno al observar mejor vio una cabellera negra con tonos verdes, al no poder creer lo que vio y con un tanto de miedo fue acercándose cuidadosamente, hasta que pudo observar mejor y vio ahí aquella persona de cabellera negra con tonos verde y unos ojos como de un gato alto y bastante serio, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Sakuno quedo en total estado de Shock, luego de tres años _él _Ryoma Echizen volvía a cruzarse en su camino.

Bueno eso :c espero les haya agradado quizás haga como tres capítulos mas no quiero expandirlo mucho pero espero que salga de lo mejor , saludos 3


	2. Tres años no pasan en vano

Aquí el segundo capitulo :D espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruto escribiéndolo, déjenme sus comentarios enserio que se los agradecería , besos y disfruten.

El príncipe del tenis NO me pertenece esto solo es algo de mi imaginación.

_**Capítulo 2 "Tres años no pasan en vano."**_

-Sakuno creo que es mejor que nos marchemos

-Mh, si creo que es mejor irnos

Luego de salir del estado de shock gracias a Ann, fueron caminando lentamente y silenciosamente hasta llegar a la heladería donde se sentaran para poder hablar las cosas

-Vamos Saku sabes que algún día tendría que volver

-Mh, no es eso Ann es solo que no pensé en encontrármelo de esa forma

-Lo siento fue mi culpa por el hecho de que yo te dije que fueras a las canchas

-No fue tu culpa, no sabías que él estaría ahí, nadie-La voz de Sakuno se notaba apaga además de solo jugar con cuchara que sirve para tomar el helado

-Pero Saku, vamos arriba el ánimo no puedes estar así luego de tanto tiempo, tu cambiaste él lo más seguro que también cambio, no tienes que sentirte así.

-Losé Ann, solo que pensé que podría estar más preparada para el momento en que lo volvería a ver, pero veo que las cosas no resultaron como yo esperaba.

-Sakuno Ryuzaki no puedes ponerte así por un tonto como el, ahora eres alguien con energía alguien independiente y que está enfocada en la danza

-Si, tienes razón Ryoma ya fue, él se fue USA y cumplió sus sueños yo también tengo que seguir cumpliendo los míos-Dijo con una sonrisa y con voz decidida

-Exacto, ese es el espíritu, oh ahora que lo recuerdo momoshiro me dijo que te comunicara que estas invitada el sábado a su casa a una pequeña fiesta que hará por el comienzo de las vacaciones

-Vaya momo siempre tiene algo porque celebrar –Dijo con un tono divertido

-Ni que me lo digas, espero que vayas sabes que cuando Momo esta con sus amigos ni me toma atención, así que espero que asista por lo menos a hacerme compañía

-Está bien, está bien asistiré

-¡Sí!, bueno yo ya termine mi helado ¿Vamos?

-Si está bien.

Fueron caminando animadamente hasta que llegaron al punto donde tenían que separarse para cada una llegar a sus domicilios. Sakuno fue muy despistada todo el camino hasta llegar a su casa donde se encontraba totalmente vacía ya que lo más probable es que su abuela siguiera en la escuela, fue a su recamara donde se recostó en la cama y comenzó a escuchar música

_Ryoma ¿Por qué volviste?, pensé que te olvide pero aun así cuando te volví a ver, cuando vi aquellos ojos de gatos que tanto me gusta sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por hora, muchas cosas cambiaron, pero siento que mis sentimiento hacia ti aún no. No sabes cuánto te odio porque aún no te puedo olvidar, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera me recuerdes, solo espero no tener que estar involucrada con nada que tenga que ver contigo…- _Con estos pensamiento lentamente Sakuno se fue quedando dormida.

"Pasajeros por favor abróchense los cinturones estamos a pocos minutos de aterrizar en Japón. "

-¡Qué bueno es volver al fin a casa!, no crees Ryoma

-Mh, no molestes tengo mucho sueño

-Oh vamos chibi ¿Acaso no estas feliz de volver a ver a tus amigos?

-Mh, mada mada dane.

-Sí que eres amargado pequeño hermano.

Luego de tres años lejos de Japón al fin puedo cumplir mi tan anhelado sueño, ser el mejor de todos, con apenas 17 años me convertí en uno de los más prestigiosos joven talentos prodigio del tenis como decían muchos de los titulares de las revistas de deporte en las que aparecí, incluso logre vencer a mi padre, ¿Por qué volví a Japón?, bueno por el simple hecho que no sé qué más hacer, siento que mi vida se volvió monótona el hecho de que dedique 17 años de mi vida al tenis ahora realmente no sé qué podrá ser de mí, espero volver a ver a los sempai a pesar que nunca lo dijo abiertamente si les tome un cariño importante y lejos de ellos me di cuenta que eran mis verdaderos amigos, con el que más mantuvo el contacto fue con Momo-sempai, aunque solo me hablaba de su actual novio Ann y su amiga que en estos momentos no recuerdo su nombre.

Al llegar a su antigua casa la familia Echizen comenzó a desempacar todas sus cosas

-Ryoma hable con la vieja Sumire y me dijo que podrías ir a las canchas en unas horas más para poder ver las prácticas de los nuevos titulares

-Mh, si yo creo que iré.

-Muy bien, pero no te salvaras de ordenar las cosas hijo-Gritaba su madre desde la cocina

-Losé, losé-Subió perezosamente hasta su cuarto donde solo se encontraba una cama y unas cuantas cajas cuando comenzó a desempacar saco una fotografía donde se encontraba el club de tenis, al observar con mayor detalles la fotografía se dio cuenta que no solo estaban los titulares sino que también una pequeña niña con unas largas tensas.

-Mh ¿Quién podrá ser?, no la recuerdo mucho.

Luego de al fin desempacar todo fue rumbo al instituto Seigaku, donde al llegar a las canchas del club de tenis masculino muchos recuerdos volvieron a su memoria, muchas prácticas, muchos partidos y muchas anécdotas con sus sempais.

-Oh Ryoma que bueno encontrarte por aquí

-Sumire-sensei- dando una pequeña reverencia- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Muy bien, me da mucho gusto volver a verte, no esperaba que volvieras a Japón luego de convertirte en un famoso tenista.

-Mh, volví para terminar la escuela

-Espero que juegues por el instituto, desde que se fue Momoshiro el club bajo su nivel considerablemente, espero que con tu ayuda pueda volver a ser lo que era.

-Volví para ser el pilar de Seigaku.-Dijo un decidido Ryoma, volver a lo que era antes sin duda pensaba que le devolvería el amor por el tenis.

-Me pone muy feliz escuchar eso.

-No lo puedo creer es Ryoma Echizen, el famoso tenista

-Si tienes razón lo vi en la televisión hace unos días- Decían un par de niñas que pasaban por ahí, lo que despertó el interés de muchos de los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, cuando muchas personas se comenzaron a aglomerar alrededor de Ryoma preguntándole una infinidad de cosas, además de pedirle su autógrafo o alguna fotografía.

-Vaya si que es toda una celebridad Ryoma

-Momoshiro que gusto verte por aquí

-Que tal Sumire-sensei, vine a dar una vuelta por aquí y mire con lo que me vine a encontrar

_Vaya sí que es un fastidio toda esta gente, yo solo venía a ver un poco de tenis nada más y toda esta gente me pide cosas absurdas, pero un momento _Ryoma observa aun bella joven alta de un hermoso cabello color rojizo largo y ondulado al cruzar su mirada con la de ella sintió que todo a su alrededor quedo congelado y solo observaba a aquella joven, hasta que estas se marchó.

-Está bien jóvenes ya es suficiente déjenlo en paz y retírense cada uno a sus respectivos clubes- Decía una autoritario Sumire que cualquiera que la escuchara no dudaría en hacer lo que ella pide.

Ryoma agradecido de la profesora no dejaba de observar por el camino que esta joven misteriosa se había marchado.

-Vaya Ryoma sí que eres toda una celebridad.

-Momo-Sempai –dijo con un tono de emoción Ryoma, pero sin que nadie se percatara de esto.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!, espera que les cuente a todos los chicos sin duda estarán feliz de verte, ¿Qué tal si vamos por una hamburguesa?

-Tú sí que no has cambiado, siempre pensando en comida

-Vaya y tú puedes decir más de dos palabras

-Mada mada dane momo-sempai

-Está bien, adiós Sumire-sensie envíele saludos a Sakuno de mi parte

-Yo le diré Momoshiro, ¿Ryoma cuando comienzas las clases?

-Mañana mismo.

-Ok, entonces espero verte mañana en la práctica.

Al momento de escucha el nombre _Sakuno_, Ryoma sintió una gran curiosidad por saber quién era ya que recordaba que aquel no era el nombre de la novia de momoshiro, pero prefirió mantener su curiosidad a un lado, al llegar a comprar hamburguesas, Ryoma con momoshiro se sentaron a primero devorar su comida ya que hicieron una competencia de quien podía comer más rápido y luego comenzaron a hablar.

-Dime Ryoma ¿Qué se siente ser tan famoso?

-Nada, es un fastidio

-Vamos Ryoma debe ser genial un montón de chicas detrás tuyos, lujos, puedes comprar todo lo que quieras.

-Las cuentas las lleva mi madre así que solo me compra lo necesario y con respecto a los otros es aún más fastidioso tener acosadoras

-Vaya no has cambiado mucho después de todo.

-¿Cómo están todos?

-Bastante bien como debes saber Tezuka está por terminar su carrera en Alemania, Kawamura se dedica al restaurant de su padre, Oishi está trabajando en una empresa de su padre y está comprometido, Fuji también entro a trabajar en la empresa de su padre luego de terminar de estudiar economía, Kaidoh, Eiji y yo estamos en nuestro segundo año en la universidad.

-Quien diría que alguien como tu podría entrar a la universidad-Dice esto con un todo divertido

-¿Qué te ocurre? Soy uno de los mejores-Dice con un tono de orgullo

-Si claro como tú digas momo-Sempai

-¡Oh! Eso me recuerda que el sábado hare una pequeña fiesta en mi casa para celebrar en inicio del verano, irán todo incluso Tezuka tienes que asistir.

-Está bien iré.

-¿Enserio? Iras a un evento social no lo puedo creer

-Bueno quieres que asista ¿O no?

-Sí, sí solo es una broma, bueno es momento que me marche

-Si yo también tengo que volver a casa

Al despedirse e irse cada uno a sus respectivas casas Ryoma se sentía bastante bien por el hecho de volver a casa, sentía que era parte de aquel lugar, al volver a su domicilio, comió, se ducho y luego subió a su habitación, al llegar se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos para poder al fin descansar cuando a su mente se vino la imagen de una joven de largo cabello color rojizo.

_¿Quién podrá haber sido?, no recuerdo nunca a alguien así en los años que estuve en la escuela, bueno han pasado tres años puede ser alguien nueva o que se yo, pero ¿por qué esto pensando tanto en ella?, bueno realmente era hermosa, pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, sin duda el cambio de horario me afecto será mejor que duerma, después de todo mañana volveré a Seigaku espero que todo sea diferente._

Al otro día se podía ver la clase de Sakuno toda comentando que el famoso "príncipe del tenis" volvió a Japón y que lo más seguro es que volviera a estudiar en Seigaku, Sakuno al escuchar todo esto solo miraba por la ventana tratando de no pensar en aquello

-Silencio alumnos por favor- Entraba el profesor de química a lo que todos guardaron silencio-Como muchos sabrán hoy se integra un nuevo estudiante que viene de estados unidos, muchos lo conocen ya que estudio aquí antes y no solo eso es bastante famoso, pero les pido que lo traten como igual ya que aquí vienen a estudiar no hacer cualquier cosa ¿Entendido?

-Si profesor-Se escuchó en general por todo el salón.

-Bueno puedes pasar-Por la puerta entro Ryoma cuando esto ocurrió unos cuantos suspiros y gritos de parte de las chicas se escuchó por todo el salón, también se veía en los rostros de los chicos bastante envidia. Por parte de Sakuno esta no quería mirar al frente, hasta que cuando lo hiso su corazón se detuvo por un instante y vio ahí en frente a Ryoma Echizen con el uniforme de la escuela el cual le sentía muy bien, observo cada detalle, cada cambio que este experimento a lo largo del tiempo sus facciones estaban mucho más marcadas, se notaba un cuerpo bastante trabajado, además de su pelo se encontraba un poco más largo y con un toque de rebeldía.

_¿Por qué Ryoma? Además de volver, te encuentras en mi misma clase, vaya que has crecido estas mucho más guapo de lo que recuerdo, pero aquel brillo en tus ojos sigue intacto, ¿Por qué? Porque haces que mi corazón se acelere no tengo que pensar en ti, tengo que olvidarte, pero ahora sin duda será demasiado difícil, por no pensar imposible. _

Buenoo aquí queda uy espero mantener el suspenso de todos jiji :z bueno manden comentarios! Porfavor :cccc bueno cuídense los quiero!


	3. El destino siempre tiene un propósito

Hello, hello como les prometi eh estado subiendo los capítulos seguidos para que no pierdan en ritmo de la lectura!, espero que les guste , me ha gustado mucho escribir este fic ;D, bueno disfrútenlo!

El príncipe del tenis NO ME PERTENECE , solo esto es producto de mi imaginación.

_**Capítulo 3 "El destino siempre tiene un propósito"**_

Para suerte de Sakuno, Ryoma seguía siendo igual de despistado además del hecho que se durmió toda la clase de química, toda la clase Sakuno se lo paso de lo más nerviosa no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera recordar a Ryoma.

_Vamos Sakuno tienes que concentrarte un propeno es aquel que…¿Ira a inscribirse en el club de tenis? Que pregunta más estúpida claro que si…concéntrate Sakuno un propeno es aquel…_

Para suerte de Sakuno la campana al fin sonó y esta se levantó rápidamente de su lugar para huir ósea salir del salón, pero para su mala suerte en la puerta la estaba esperando una "agradable" persona.

-Vaya sí que quieres huir rápido.

-Por favor Osaka déjame pasar.

-Mira niñita lo único que te diré es que no te acerques a **mi **príncipe ¿Me oíste?.

-Si claro como tú digas.

-Te hablo enserio Ryuzaki, lo lamentaras si te acercas- decía con un tono de ira y la cara roja.

-Permiso- Salió rápidamente de ahí, además de tener que soportar a Ryoma en su cabeza toda la clase tenía que soportar a una loca posesiva, solo quería que el día terminaba y solo era la primera hora, fue caminando a toda prisa necesitaba aire puro.

-¡Hey Sakuno espera!-Gritaba Ann al verla a lo lejos.

-Ann por favor vamos a azotea.

-Está bien-Al llegar a la azotea Sakuno se sintió mucho más relajada y se sentó en un rincón esperando a Ann que repitiera su acto- Parece que lo has visto

-Peor aún está en mi misa clase.

-Vamos Sakuno sabias que podía pasar esto.

-Losé, losé solo que no me lo pude sacar de mi cabeza en toda la clase.

-Me quieres decir ¿Que si no estuviera en tu misma clase no pensarías en él?.

-Ann ¿por qué me haces esto?.

-Lo siento Sakuno pero es la verdad.

-Odio esto-Dice con voz derrotada

-Sakuno acaso ¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste ayer?

-Si losé, no descuidare el baile, ni loca lo hare- Lo decía con un tono de voz un tanto decidida un tanto desanimada-Además ahora tengo que soportar a una loca

-A ¿Osakada?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¿Qué otra loca te molestaría?

-Me dijo que me alejara de Ryoma ya que era de ella.

-Oh que niña más estúpida, sabes que si te llega a hacer algo no solo yo le haría algo si no que sabes que muchas otras personas también.

-Sakuno sonrió ante esto- Esta bien mejor volvamos a clases.

-Si lamentablemente me toca historia.

Luego de aquello cada una fue a sus respectivos salones para suerte de Sakuno, Ryoma se encontraba rodeado de gente por lo que no pudo verla, las clases pasaron lentamente, pero al final del día Sakuno se encontraba feliz de al fin poder ir a practicar, además de solo pensar un par de veces en el ambarino.

_Pero que personas más molestas molestas apenas sonó el timbre no puede ir en busca de una quería ponta e ir a la azotea como siempre lo hacía ya que mucha gente me rodio y no me dejaba de hacer preguntas, creo que era mejor cuando no era un famoso joven prodigio del tenis._

-Vaya Ryoma asi que al fin decidiste volver.

-Lo siento no sé quién eres.

-Pero, pero como te olvidaste de mí, soy Horio el tenista que cuenta con cinco años de experiencia que ahora es titular de Seigaku.

-Ahora entiendo por la profesora Sumire me dijo que el club ya no es lo que era.

-Pero que estás diciendo-decía con un tono de enfado.

-Eh Echizen dudo que te acuerdes de mí, soy kachiro

-Y yo soy katsu y los tres somos titulares de Seigaku

-Made made dane

-Veo que sigues igual de arrogante que siempre Ryoma- Decía con todo de ira Horio

-Echizen ¿Te presentaras para ser titular de Sigaku?

-Yo seré el pilar de Seigaku.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! Príncipe Ryoma luego de tanto tiempo al fin volviste- Grito que se escuchó por toda la escuela.

-Pero que molesta.

-Ahora poder volver a ir a ver todas las prácticas.

-Osaka por favor no molestes-Decía Horio con una vena levantada en su frente

-Cállate Horio, al fin volvió el príncipe Ryoma todo será mucho mejor.

Ryoma solo observaba todo esto en silencio y con una cara de pocos amigos, solo quería que todo esto terminara y poder ir a jugar tenis al menos solo quedaban dos días para que la semana terminara así no tendría que soportar más estas cosas.

_Cuando al fin terminaron las clases lo único que quería era salir de allí, esa loca niña llamada ¿Osaka? Me molesto todo el día diciéndome cosas como que siempre me iba a ver a los partidos y otras cosas más que no recuerdo, realmente no recuerdo nada de ella, al ir caminando por los pasillos para ir a la práctica de tenis desde un salón escucho música cosa que me causo un poco de curiosidad, al ver por la pequeña ventana que tiene la puerta pude ver a aquella joven que el día de ayer me encontré, pero ahora tenía su cabello recogido y estaba un tanto agitada por el baile, me quede observándola unos cinco minutos que fue donde vi cómo se movía, sus pasos eran con gracia y sin duda se veía que disfrutaba lo que hacía, no es que sea un tipo que se queda mirando a toda chica que se me cruza por al frente solo que ella tiene algo que nunca vi , pero tengo el presentimiento que la conozco de antes, no sé de dónde podría ser. Salí de mi transe al ver que esta dejaba de bailar y decide que lo mejor era alejarme e ir al fin a las prácticas de tenis. _

-Qué bueno que viniste Ryoma te estaba esperando.

-Sumire-sensei quiero ser capitán del equipo-Dijo un decidido Ryoma

-Muy bien para eso tienes que jugar contra el actual capitán que es Tsukishiro

-Un gusto Echizen, espero que seas un aporte para este club.

-Eso no lo pongas en duda.

Al comenzar el partido todo fue muy tranquilo pero al correrse la noticia que el gran Ryoma Echizen estaba jugando con el actual capitán del club de tenis mucha gente comenzó a llegar y gritar principalmente por Ryoma.

-Vaya si que eres muy popular Echizen y solo llegaste hoy.

-No perdamos el tiempo y terminemos esto.

El partido en un principio fue muy pareja cada una ganaba su set, pero Ryoma se fue aburriendo de esto y comenzó a utilizar sus técnicas más conocidas haciendo finalmente perder a Tsukishiro. Al llegar a la red y darse la mano Ryoma solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa al fin había disfrutado un partido de tenis luego de mucho tiempo sin lograr esto.

-Muy buen partido Echizen lo disfrute, espero que Seigaku logre triunfar de nuevo.

-Eso no lo dudes.

Todos estaban eufóricos porque al fin el príncipe del tenis había regresado y ahora se convertía en el pilar de Siegaku tal como se lo prometió a Tezuka, Sumire no podía estar más que contenta.

Sakuno al salir de su práctica y al escuchar mucho ruido desde las canchas de tenis masculino se podía imaginar que esto solo lo provocaba Ryoma, al ir saliendo del instituto escucho a dos chicas diciendo que el "príncipe del tenis" se convirtió en capitán del club de tenis, ante esto Sakuno no pudo evitar sonreír y recordar aquellas veces en que ella lo iba a alentar a cada partido que el tenia.

-Pequeña Sakuno que gusto verte.

-Momo deja de llamarme así sabes que no me agrada-Decía con un tono de "enojo" Sakuno

-Jaja, sabes que solo lo haga para molestarte ¿Ya te vas?

-Si fue una dura práctica.

-Te enteraste que Ryoma regresó ¿verdad?

-Si momo si lo sé.

-Vamos pequeña arriba el ánimo.

-Losé, losé ya tuve esta charla con Ann.

-Ann casi lo olvido me debe estar esperando, lo siento pequeña Sakuno debo irme, espero verte el sábado en mi casa-Decía un apurado Momoshiro mientras corría hacia el interior del instituto

-Que me deje de llamar así y si ahí estaré- Decía con un tono de risa Sakuno a ver como este se preocupaba tanto cuando algo se refería a Ann. Bueno como deben imaginar luego que Ryoma se fue y Osaka mostro su verdadera intensiones todo se tornó un tanto negro para mí, pero gracias a Momoshiro y Eiji todo eso cambio, se volvieron alguien muy importantes para mí siempre me daban ánimos, incluso me dieron el valor suficiente para enfrentar a mi abuela y decirles sobre el baile incluso el día de su graduación estuve ahí aun que me dio mucha pena el hecho que ya no los vería todo los días, pero tenía a Ann a mi lado que se convirtió en alguien incondicional para mí. Al llegar a casa tome un rica ducha de agua tibia me puse algo ligero y comencé a hacer los deberes que hasta altura eran muchos ya que pronto se terminaría el semestre y los profesores estaban como locos poniendo calificaciones, luego eso baje a hacer la cena ya que pronto llegaría mi abuela ya cuando todo estaba casi listo siento la puerta.

-Ya estoy en casa.

-Hola abuela, ven toma asiento la cena esta lista.

-Que bueno tengo mucha hambre-Cuando ya todo estaba servido y las dos comenzaron a comer sumiré continuo hablando- Sakuno supiste que ¿Echizen volvió a Japón?

-Sakuno al escuchar esto casi se atraganta con la comida-Cof cof, si abuela si lo escuche, está en mí mismo salón.

-Oh que coincidencia, ahora que volvió podrías volver a practicar tenis.

-Abuela entiende no volveré a jugar tenis, lo mío es la danza.

-No sé quién fue el que te metió en la cabeza que tenías que dejar de jugar tenis.

-Nadie abuela, yo así lo decidí y por favor quiero que me dejes seguir haciendo lo que más me gusta ¿Iras a la presentación que tendré?

-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas.

-Abuela te estas comportante igual que una niña pequeña, permiso no tengo más hambre me iré a mi cuarto-Y sin esperar una respuesta Sakuno fue rumbo a su cuarto donde llego y se lanzó en su cama.

_Por Kami ¿Por qué todo lo relacionado a Ryoma me persigue? Sera que estoy destinada a saber todo de él, o quizás existe una conspiración para que todo el mundo me hable de él, solo espero que en unos días mas toda esta euforia por el gran Ryoma Echizen termine._

Luego de terminar las practicas que Ryoma se dio cuenta el nivel de Seigaku había bajado considerablemente se fue rumbo a su hogar, pero antes de salir del instituto se encontró con Momoshiro y su novia donde solo intercambiaron un par de palabras y donde noto que la novia de Momoshiro lo miraba con un tanto de ¿Resentimiento? No sabía porque si él nunca la había visto, solo sabía de ella por Momo.

_Tengo que subir como sea el nivel del club, creo que necesitare la ayuda de un viejo amigo total todo corríamos como locos por el hecho que nadie quería tomar el jugo de Inui sempai, bueno excepto Fuji-sempai, pero él siempre fue bastante extraño._

Al llegar a casa tomo una ducha y fue a cenar, luego de pelear unas cuantas horas con su hermano sobre quien merecía ganas el partido que pasaban por la televisión fue a su recamara para al fin poder dormir, luego de un agotador primer día de escuela.

_Vaya sí que fue un largo día además de tener que soportar a esa loca niña y que toda esas personas no me dejaran en paz, fue bastante entretenido al fin pude convertirme en el pilar de Seigaku, ahora que lo recuerdo la volví a ver a aquella niña de pelo color rojizo sí que baila bien, pero ¿Quién será? Nunca pensé que una niña podría ocupar más de un par de minutos, espero algún día saber su nombre._

Al siguiente día.

Todo era calmado en el instituto Seigaku, los pájaros cantaban las flores eran más coloridas.

-¿QUÉ TE DIJO QUE?-Ann y Sakuno se encontraba en uno de los tantos jardines del instituto con aquel grito todos los pájaros que se encontraban por ahí salieron volando.

-Oh vamos Ann baja la voz no es para tanto.

-Claro que si Sakuno como tu abuela te puede haber dicho eso.

-Bueno no es para tanto después de todo ella quiere encontrar cualquier excusa para que vuelva a jugar tenis.

-Nunca pensé que tu abuela pudiera usar trucos tan sucios para lograr lo que ella quiere.

-Bueno así son las cosas.

-Está bien cambiemos el tema de Ryoma, ¿Cómo te sientes para la presentación que pronto vendrá?

-Realmente estoy muy nerviosa eh practicado mucho, pero aun así no siento que me sale a la perfección.

-Vamos Sakuno eres muy buena en lo que haces, ¿Qué día será tu presentación?

-La próxima semana, solo espero no defraudar a mi profesora de baile que estará muy atenta a la presentación.

-Todo saldrá bien, pero ahora que lo recuerdo el ultimo día del semestre tenemos actividades, ¿No se presentara el club de danza?

-Si lo haremos.

-Vaya tienes dos bailes que practicar y dos totalmente distintos uno clásico y otro urbano.

-Losé, losé-Dice con ojos llorosos

-Lo siento Sakuno no quise ponerte nerviosa.

-No te preocupes ha pasado esto antes y sé que lo puedo lograr.

-Esa es mi amiga, quiero que pronto llegue el sábado, momo me dijo que irían todos los ex –titulares incluso Tezuka ira.

-¿Enserio?, que emoción poder volver a verlos todos, pero…Ann ¿Tú crees que Ryoma asista?

-Sakuno eso es lo más probable que ocurra, pero no te tienes que preocupar todos estarán ahí no tienes porque preocuparte de su presencia, además dijiste que estarías conmigo.

-Si está bien.

Los días que restaban de la semana fueron pasando y Ryoma aún no se percataba de que aquella joven que tanto le llamo la atención se encontraba en su mismo salón, ya que siempre llegaba tarde e iba a su asiento y se quedaba dormido, además Sakuno para los recesos siempre salía lo más pronto que podía, nunca lograban encontrarse ya que Sakuno practicaba lo más que podía ya que estaba muy concentrada en aquello y Ryoma hacia morir a todos en las practicas.

**Día sábado.**

Sakuno se despertó temprano ya que quería practicar para el baile que haría con el club de danza por lo que se levantó se puso ropa ligera y fue rumbo al parque a esas horas nadie estaría allí más que un par de personas que salían a trotar, pero a Sakuno esto no le molestaba.

Ryoma despertó a causa del calor que no lo deja seguir durmiendo al ver que era muy temprano para hacer cualquier cosa decidió ir a las canchas del parque a entrenar un rato, al llega a las canchas practico un par de horas movimientos ligeros, nada que lo cansara demasiado .Al ir saliendo del parque escucho una música muy pegajosa recordó a verla oído en uno de los tantos bares donde su padre lo llevaba con la excusa de que no solo tiene que pensar en tenis, pero él sabía que solo era para ver a jóvenes, sin duda su padre era un pervertido. Al encontrar el aparato reproductor que emitía esta canción observo a una joven bailando al ritmo de esta música y no era cualquier persona, era _ella_ a la cual más de una ocasión robo sus pensamientos, no sabía porque razón le causaba tanta curiosidad si solo era una niña más que solo bailaba, se quedó un par de minutos observando como volvía una y otra vez a hacer un mismo paso hasta que se dio cuenta que ya era momento de dejar de hacer eso él no era como su padre que observa a alguien por más de cinco minutos, así que decidió emprender rumbo a su casa y darse una buena ducha de agua fría para olvidar todas aquellas curvas que esa joven tenía.

Luego de estar unas cuantas horas bailando Sakuno decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa después de todo tenía que terminar unos cuantos deberes además de arreglarse para la fiesta en la casa de Momoshira. Luego de hacer todos sus deberes, comer algo decidió que era hora de arreglarse para la fiesta, al ver su armario veo que lo mejor era ponerse un vestido color plomo que llegaba por encima de las rodillas el cual tenía un pequeño listón bajo su busto el que hacía ver la delgada figura de Sakuno, se puso unos zapatos que eran como unas zapatillas de ballet color negras, dejo su largo pelo suelto con su flequillo, se puso un poco de brillo labial y un poco de polvo y tomo rumbo a la casa de Momoshiro.

Ryoma luego de tomar una ducha de agua bien fría al fin pudo dejar de pensar en aquella joven de pelo rojizo, luego de jugar un partido con su padre y molestar a su hermano tomo una siesta con karupin a su lado, al despertar se dio cuenta que llegaría tarde a la fiesta de Momoshiro, tomo una ducha se puso unos jeans con unas zapatillas, una polera de color negro y una camisa a cuadros encima, tenía suerte que su madre le comprar ropa que no fuera solamente deportiva. Al llegar a la casa de Momoshiro se encontró con todos sus amigos.

-¡Ryoma que gusto volver a verte!-Decía un eufórico Eiji abrazándolo, casi asfixiándolo.

-Eiji sempai, por favor suéltame- Decía un morado Ryoma.

-Ryoma que bueno que volviste- Decía un amable Oishi

-Sh, que alboroto están armando.

-Al fin podemos reunirnos todos- Decía un sonriente Fuji.

-Echizen.

-Tezuka-Sempai.

-Supe que te volviste capitán-Decía un serio Tezuka

-Asi es me convertí en el pilar de Seigaku.

-Está bien, está bien dejen la seriedad que hoy venimos a disfrutar la fiesta-Decia un animado Momoshiro. Cuando el timbre sonó y este fue a abrir.

-Pequeña Sakuno que bueno que llegaste- Decía un sonriente Momoshiro

-Momo te dije que me digieras de decir así- Decía una molesta, pero divertida Sakuno.

-¡Saku-chan!, qué bueno que llegaste tenía muchas ganas de verte-decía un animado Eiji

-También me da mucho gusto verte Eiji-kun- Sakuno al mirar al frente se encontró con los ojos penetrantes de Ryoma observándola lo que provoco un pequeño sonrojo en Sakuno.

_¿Por qué me mira de esa forma?, Oh dios se ve realmente sexy, pero que estoy diciendo Sakuno tienes que olvidarte de él, pero es que como voy a poder si es cosa de mirarlo realmente está muy apuesto, si solo me dejara de mirar, pero ¿Qué? No puede ser me sonroje además de ponerme muy nerviosa, pensé que esto lo había superado hace ya un tiempo, estúpido Ryoma._

_Pero ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Y como es que Eiji y Momoshiro la conocen, la llamaron Sakuno, estoy seguro que eh odio ese nombre antes, claro Momoshiro le dijo a la profesora Sumire que le enviara saludos, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué todos la conocen y la saludan? ¿¡Qué!? Hasta el mismo Tezuka la saluda_

-Ryoma ¿Acaso no vendrás a saludar a Sakuno?-Dijo un sonriente Momoshiro.

Y hasta aquí quedamos :D espero que les haya agradado y queden con la intriga de que sucederá jiji, MANDEN FIC PORFAVOR :CCCC , agradezco a todos los que le han puesto como favorito me han enviado mensajes etc enserio me ponen muy feliz ;D , bueno nos leemos :DD


	4. ¿Por qué volviste?

Hola yo aquí de nuevo :D, espero que estén tan metidas en la historia como yo , enserio espero que esto les guste :D bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, espero no alargar tanto este fic pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo, disfrútenlo c:

El príncipe del tenis NO me pertenece esto solo es producto de mi imaginación

_**Capítulo 4: "¿Por qué volviste?"**_

_Esto sí que es bastante extraño, ¿Por qué Momo quiere que la salude?_

_-_Momo no te preocupes no es necesario.

-Pequeño Ryoma acaso ¿No recuerdas a Saku-chan?-Pregunto un curioso Eiji

-Mh.

-Lo sabía, pero si incluso te hable de ella como tan descuidado-Decía un Momoshiro mirándolo detenidamente para ver como reaccionaba Ryoma se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que miraba con mucho interés a Sakuno.

-Momo, ¿Cómo que le has hablado de mí?

-Oh pequeña Sakuno es que…

-No me digas así.

-Sakuno que bueno que llegaste, ven quiero que me ayudes con algo-Dejo Ann al ver a Sakuno en una situación bastante incomoda.

-Claro enseguida iré.

Sakuno agradeció a Ann todo lo que pudo fueron a la concia con la excusa que iban a buscar un par de cosas.

-Gracias eres la mejor de todas enserio.

-No hay de que Momoshiro no sabe cuándo ubicarse, pero acaso ¿Viste cómo te miraba Echizen?

-No de que estas hablando, me miraba de una forma extraña ya que lo obligaban a saludarme.

-Si claro como tú digas.

Al volver vieron a todos los ex – titulares reunidos hablando de lo que se podrían imaginar tenis, Sakuno con Ann fueron a sentarse a unos sillones que se encontraban en la terraza donde comenzaron a hablar temas triviales.

Luego que Sakuno huyera con Ann los chicos molestaban a Ryoma y este no entendí porque razón si él nunca la había visto, ósea claro que sí pero nunca antes además de ese par de veces y todas las otras que la recordaba en su mente.

-Ryoma enserio no recuerdas ¿Quién es ella?

-Momo-sempai deja de decirme eso, no sé quién es, puedes decirme quien es.

-Su nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Al escuchar el apellido a Ryoma se le vinieron muchos recuerdos a su memoria, una imagen de una flacucha niña con dos largas trenzas la cual siempre los acompañaba, era la nieta de la entrenadora, ahora que lo recuerda es ella la que sale en la fotografía que encontró, era muy torpe para el tenis y tenía que entrenarla los domingo, no podía creer que ahora estaba así estaba realmente hermosa, sin duda ahora más quería saber de ella.

-Sí que te quedaste impactado ¿no?, después de todo tres años no pasan en vano para nadie.

-Mada mada dane Momo-sempai-Sonreía Ryoma

-¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa?, ¿Qué estás pensando Ryoma?

Luego de aquellos todos estaban conversando de lo que más les gustaba el tenis además de eso comenzaron a hablar de todos los planes que cada uno tenía.

-Un día de estos tienen que ir a comer sushi.

-¡Yeah! Una fiesta con sushi.

-Siempre pensando en comida Eiji.

-Ne Oishi es que es muy bueno ¿Por qué no vino tu novia?

-Tuvo cosas que hacer pero para la próxima vendrá.

-Quieres decir para tu matrimonio-Dijo divertido Fuji.

-Sí que te encontraron volando bajo Oishi- Dice divertido Momoshiro.

-Pronto será tu turno Momo-sempai-Dijo divertido Ryoma lo que provoco la risa en todo el grupo.

-Ne Saku-chan, Ann vengan aquí hablen con nosotros- Les decía a las chicas Eiji

-Está bien Eiji-Kun enseguida iremos- Decía una sonriente Sakuno, al llegar donde estaban todos, la mayoría se dio cuenta la forma en que Ryoma miraba a Sakuno y esta solo miraba hacia otro lado.

-Pequeña Sakuno ¿La próxima semana es tu presentación?-Decía Momoshiro mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

-Momo te dije que no me gustaba que me llamaras así- Mientras lo miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Ne es enserio Saku-Chan ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Bueno todos están muy ocupados y no quería molestarlos-Decía con una tierna sonrisa, la cual sin duda cautivo a Ryoma

-Pero que dices Sakuno tenemos que ir a apoyarte-Decía Fuji con una tierna sonrisa.

-Exacto además, para la próxima semana aun estaré en Japón- decía un serio Tezuka, lo cual impacto a Ryoma ya que no creía que es mismísimo ex capitán de Seigaku tuviera alguna relación con la nieta de la entrenadora.

-Gracias son todos muy amables- Dedicándoles una hermosa sonrisa a todos.

La velada paso de lo mas normal, un cuantas bromas por parte de Eiji, un par de peleas de Momoshiro con Kaidoh, pero todos muy agradable, Ryoma y Sakuno no se dirigieron la palabras, solo un par de miradas que al encontrarse se desviaban inmediatamente. Luego de que la mayoría de los asistentes se habían marchado y solo quedaba Momoshiro, Ann, Ryoma y Sakuno decidieron quedarse los cuatros en el living hablando trivialidades (Ryoma solo hablaba un par de veces).

-Iré por unos refrescos, Ann ¿Me acompañas?-Pregunto Momoshiro con una mirada cómplice

-Claro enseguida volvemos-Dijo Ann mirando de una manera cómplice a Sakuno.

Se produjo un silencio bastante incomodo hasta que Sakuno decidió de que ya era hora de terminar con esto.

-Dime Echizen ¿Qué tal Estado Unidos?-Dijo de una manera lo más animado posible.

-Nada fuera de lo normal-Esto le extraño mucho a Ryoma ya que por lo poco que recordaba ella no lo llamaba por su apellido.

-Comprendo y ¿Qué tal el tenis?

-Bien.

-Que bien, bueno creo que iré a ver porque se demoran tanto con las bebidas, quizás necesitan ayuda-Antes que Sakuno pudiera marcharse sintió que alguien la tomaba de su brazo, al sentir aquel contacto Sakuno realmente sentido una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Espera, siento no haber sido muy conversador-Sakuno realmente quedo en Shock, primero por el hecho de aquella corriente eléctrica y segundo ¿Ryoma disculpándose? , el mundo realmente estaba loco.

-No, no te preocupes, nunca fuiste muy conversador.

-Pero eso fue hace tres años ya.

-Losé, yo también eh cambiado bastante.

-Ahora bailas.

-Eh sí, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Dijo con un tono de sorpresa

-Lo que pasa es que lo escuche de Momoshiro-Dijo Ryoma rápidamente ya que no quería explicarle que la había observado con anterioridad.

-Ese Momoshiro, pero si ahora hago otro tipo de deporte.

-¿Dejaste el tenis?-Un tanto impactado ya que después de ver que siempre entrenaba arduamente.

-Si, después de todo nunca fue lo mío, no como tú te convertiste en una gran estrella, es cosa de ver en cada receso en el salón.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que ocurre en el salón de clases?-Pregunto un curioso Ryoma quizás él no fue el único que la estuvo observando con anterioridad.

-Bueno voy en el mismo salón que tu-Dijo una divertida Sakuno, sin duda Ryoma seguía siendo despistado para algunas cosas.

-Pero no recuerdo haberte visto, además ahora que lo recuerdo siempre estabas al lado de esa niña con voz de megáfono.

-Ah bueno eso…

-Ella es alguien demasiado estúpida para seguir al lado de Sakuno- Dijo Ann al llegar con Momoshiro.

-Ann no es tan así-Dijo Sakuno mientras recibía el refresco en sus manos.

-Sabes que es la verdad pequeña Sakuno- Decía Momo sentándose al lado de su novia.

-Pero eso ya no es importante y Momo te dije que me dejaras de llamar así entiéndelo- Decía mientras se acercaba y le daba un golpe en el brazo.

-Aush sí que el baile te ha vuelto fuerte, Ann ¿Por qué no me defiendes?-Decía Momoshiro poniéndole caras a su novia

-Tú te lo buscaste sabes que no tienes que hacer enojar a Sakuno.

-No se vale Saku siempre sale ganando-Decía Momoshiro con una cara de cachorro.

-Sakuno sacaba la lengua a momoshiro, hasta que sintió su celular sonar- Moshi moshi, hola abuela si en unos minutas mas iré, ok cuídate adiós. Bueno tengo que irme ya se me está haciendo tarde.

-Sakuno no puedes irte sola a esta hora ¿Ryoma por qué no la acompañas a casa?

-No momo yo puedo irme sola no quiero molestar.

-Vamos Sakuno es muy peligros que te vayas sola.

-Está bien yo la acompañare- Esto a Ann y a Sakuno sorprendió mucho, pero no a momoshiro ya que este tiene una leve sospecha sobre lo que está sintiendo Ryoma.

-Bueno entonces, hasta el lunes Ann, nos vemos luegos momo-Decia Sakuno saliendo por la puerta

-Cuídala, escuchaste Echizen-Dijo una sebera Ann.

-Mh, está bien- Dijo con un tanto de miedo ya que la cara de Ann a cualquiera lo atemorizaba

-Bueno adiós Ryoma, adiós pequeña Sakuno.

-Desde fuera se pudo oír un- Que no me llames así, de parte de Sakuno.

Al salir de la casa de Momoshiro fueron caminando rumbo a la casa de Sakuno en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo si no uno bastante agradable, pero al final Ryoma decidió romperlo.

-¿Qué tal han sido estos años?-Pregunto de forma bastante ¿Tímida? Ryoma.

-Nada en especial además de dejar el tenis y dedicarme al baile.

-También dejar de ser amiga de aquella molesta niña y ser amiga de casi todos los titulares.

-Bueno eso también, pero no eh tenido mayor emociones todo lo contrario a ti, saliendo en la televisión en revistas y ser un famoso tenista.

-Todo eso es muy molesto, no te dejan en paz.

-Pero haces lo que más amas, jugar tenis.

-Sí, pero luego de alcanzar lo que más querías no sabes que más hacer-Dijo lo más sinceramente Ryoma lo que lo sorprendió ya que a nadie le había confesado esto, también sorprendió a Sakuno ya que nunca esperaría que le hablara cosas tan importantes con ella. Al llegar a la casa de Sakuno se quedaron mirando frente a frente.

-Dime Echizen ¿Por qué volviste?-Sakuno no esperaba preguntar algo así simplemente era curiosidad.

-Vine en busca de recuperar el amor que sentía al jugar.

-Comprendo, espero que logres recuperar aquello-Dijo de la forma más sincera posible Sakuno, luego de esto se quedaron observando un par de minutos lo que provocaba en Sakuno que su corazón se acelerar a mil por horas sentía que se perdería en aquellos hermosos ojos y por parte de Ryoma sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago-Bueno creo que es hora de que entre, muchas gracias por acompañarme perdón por la molestia.

-No te preocupes no es molestia, adiós ah y llámame por mi nombre- Ryoma espero que Sakuno entrara por la puerta y emprendió rumbo a su casa con una sonrisa en su cara.

Sakuno subió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación luego de avisarle a su abuela que ya había regresado y al llegar a su habitación se cambió de ropa se sentó en el la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a tratar de concentrarse en una tarea de matemáticas, pero no pudo concentrarse ya que sabía que los pensamientos serian dirigidos a una sola persona.

_¡Rayos!, pero que acaba de ocurrir, de la nada ahora hablo de lo más normal con Ryoma incluso me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre, además de que pudo hablar con el no solo me dijo monosílabos como siempre lo hacía, cuando tomo mi mano sentí que moriría, al verlo a sus ojos sentí que me desmayaría, ¿Por qué? Cuando más lo quiero olvidar el aparece así en mi vida como si nada a poner mi mundo de cabeza. Tengo que dejar de hablar con él, pero simplemente no puedo, realmente ahora no sé qué hacer._

Ryoma luego de dejar a Sakuno en su casa, siguió su camino a casa donde al llegar su padre lo esperaba para molestarlo

-Dime hijo ¿Te divertiste?, ¿Con cuantas chicas hablaste hoy? ¿Ya tienes novia?

-Nanjiro ya déjalo en paz, no todos son como tú.

-Lose mujer, este niño no parece mi hijo, yo a su edad.

-Mada mada dane- Subió a su cuarto sonriendo ya que si su pervertido padre supiera todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día se sorprendería, al llegar a su habitan se quitó la ropa y se puso una vieja polera y se tiro en su cama.

_Vaya quien pensaría que aquella persona ya la concia, nunca me hubiera imaginado que la tímida niña que conocí hace algún tiempo es ahora una decidida joven, además de bastante hermosa, pero Desde cuando me interesa algo más que el tenis?, creo que realmente estoy encontrando algo mas en que enfocarme que no sea solo el tenis, pero nunca antes me intereso una niña o algo por el estilo, ahora el problema es como hablarle o como tendré que acercarme sin duda tendré que hacer algo que nunca imagine hacer, tendré que hablar con Momoshiro._

Al siguiente día por más que Sakuno trataba de no pensar en todo lo ocurrido con Ryoma su mente seguía recordando una y otra vez, tanto que lo mejor sería bailar un rato así tendría otras cosas en la mente.

Mientras tanto Ryoma se pasó todo el día matando el tiempo jugando con su padre y con su hermano, además de dormir toda la tarde. A la hora de la cena su padre lo molesto como era habitual en él.

-¿Hijo cuando conseguirás una linda novia? Acaso crees que la juventud es para siempre.

-Nanjiro ya déjalo, pero hijo tengo que preguntarte algo, a ti ¿Te gustan las mujeres?

-Ryoga al escuchar esto estallo en risa cosa que no le agrado para nada a Ryoma-Mi hermano es gay no lo puedo creer.

-Mamá me gustan las mujeres.

-Oh que alivio al escucharte decir esto.

-Nanjiro también se reina ante esto-No ves hasta tu madre duda de ti, tienes que tener una novia.

-Dejen de molestar, permiso ya termine me retiro-Al llegar a su habitación decidió dormir ya que mañana tenía que ir a la escuela.

**Al día siguiente.**

-No llegare tarde, nunca llego tarde-Decía Sakuno corriendo entrando por Seigaku cuando la campana ya había sonado-Detrás de ella venia un relajado Ryoma ya que para él era normal llegar siempre tarde, pero al percatarse que delante de él iba una joven de largo cabello rojizo decidió correr hasta ella y al tomarle la mano esta se sorprendió.

-Vamos o si no llegaremos tarde-Dijo Ryoma continuando corriendo.

-Mh si tienes razón-Dijo una sorprendida Sakuno al ver que aquella persona era Ryoma y que le tomaba la mano, al sentir este contacto le ocurrió igual que en la casa de Momoshiro una energía eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Al llegar al salón todos quedaron observándolos ya que estos llegaban juntos y además de que sus manos se encontrabas tomadas, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Sakuno al percatarse de esto se soltó rápidamente y se fue a su asiento muy nerviosa ya que todos la miraban y murmuraban cosas. Ryoma se fue calmadamente hasta su pupitre donde se quedó ahí y sin que nadie lo notara sonrió ya que de nuevo sintió aquella sensación en su estómago como cuando la vio a los ojos.

La primera hora fue realmente horrible para Sakuno no podía concentrase ya que recordaba el hecho que fue corriendo con Ryoma de la mano, si la corrida ya le dejo el corazón acelerado, el ir de la mano con Ryoma sentía que su corazón explotaría, además sentía la mirada de Ryoma en todo minuto en su espalda era realmente horrible, en un minuto se giró un momento y lo vio observándola cosa que la hiso sentir aún más incómoda. Al sonar el timbre Sakuno salió, corrió del salón para buscar a Ann, para su mala suerte esta había faltado ya que tenía un partido de tenis importante.

-Rayos, ¿Qué hare ahora?-Iba caminando Sakuno por los pasillos hasta que se encuentra con su ex mejor amiga Tomoka

-Hey Ryuzaki ¿Qué te dije con respecto a mi príncipe?, te dije que no te acercaras.

-Por favor Osakada no estoy de ánimos para hablar contigo-Al pasar por su lado Tomoka la toma del brazo fuertemente.

-Te lo advierto Ryuzaki si vuelves a acercarte a mi príncipe no seré amable contigo.

-No me hagas reír y ahora suéltame-Dijo Sakuno soltando su brazo y caminando en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba- Genial además de tener que ver como Ryoma se comporta de una manera totalmente diferente a lo que normalmente es, aunque me agrada como es, tengo que soportar a una loca-Sakuno al estar un tanto enojada con toda la situación disidió que lo mejor era ir a practicar, si se saltaría las clases, pero necesitaba despejar su mente.

Al sonar la campana y ver que Sakuno no llegaba se comenzó a preocupar por lo que recordaba era una persona que se perdía fácilmente y siempre se metía en problemas, será mejor que sepa dónde está.

-Disculpe profesor no me siento bien ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?

-Oh príncipe Ryoma ¿Qué te ocurre? yo puedo aliviarte.

-Señorita Osaka por favor guarde silencio, está bien Echizen puede ir.

Al salir del salón Ryoma estaba seguro de donde tenía que ir así que decidió ir directo al salón de danza, al llegar escucho música y al ver por la pequeña ventana de la puerta la vio ahí a Sakuno moverse con pasos fuertes a pesar que era una danza clásica se veía que su rostro no era muy feliz, en un salto vio como Sakuno cacho mal y ahí fue cuando decidió entrar.

-Sakuno ¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo entrando rápidamente Ryoma con una cara de preocupación lo que dejo a Sakuno un tanto sorprendido.

-Si no es nada solo una mala caída- Al tratar de levantarse tambaleo y cuando estaba a punto de caer sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeando su pequeña cintura para que no callera.

-Veo que no fue solo una pequeña caída.

-Solo, solo fue una pequeña torcedura nada grave.

-Creo que será mejor que dejas descansar tu pie al menos por hoy.

-No lo creo, tengo que seguir practicando-Decia Sakuno mientras Ryoma la dejaba en el suelo y tocaba su tobillo- Auch no hagas eso duele.

-Sera mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.

-Ryoma no te molestes, será mejor que vuelvas a clases-Decía Sakuno con una cara de dolor, pero esta cambio a una de asombro al sentir como Ryoma la levantaba en brazos para llevarla al a enfermería, con un pequeño sonrojo y con el corazón acelerado-Ryoma ¿Qué haces?

-Te llevare a la enfermería-Lo decía como si nada

-Pero de verdad no es necesario, al menos no de esta forma-Decía Sakuno, pero ya no había nada que hacer ya estaban rumbo a la enfermería- ¿Qué hacías fuera de clases?-Sakuno realmente se sentía nerviosa no todo los días alguien como Ryoma Echizen te cargaba y te sentías bueno tan cerca de él.

-Eso yo debería preguntártelo ¿Por qué te saltaste la clase?, yo pensé que solo yo era el irresponsable- _Vaya es tan ligera, es tan frágil siento que en cualquier momento puede romperse y esto es tan extraño nunca pensé sentir algo así por alguien más._

-Bueno tenía que seguir practicando mi presentación será en unos días y tengo que…

-Eres muy buena.

-Tu, ¿De verdad crees eso?-Pregunto un tanto sorprendida Sakuno-Si ni siquiera me has visto.

-Bueno, momoshiro, si momoshiro me ha contado que eres muy buena-_De nuevo casi le digo todo lo que se._

-Momo debería dejar de hablar de mí con otras personas.

-A mí me gusta-_¿Yo dije eso?, pero que estoy pensando- _Bueno ya llegamos

-Señorita Ryuzaki si hace unos pocos días la vi por aquí-Al escuchar esto Ryoma sonrió, Sakuno seguía siendo igual de torpe.

-Solo fue una pequeña caída nada mas- Un tanto sonrojada por el comentario de la enfermera.

-Por favor señor Echizen déjenla sobre la camilla-Al dejarla sobre la camilla Sakuno sintió un dolor, pero en pecho ya que Ryoma la había soltado-Iré por hielo y unas vendas enseguida regreso. Al sacarse las zapatillas de ballet Ryoma pudo observar todos los moretones y marcas que Sakuno tenía en sus pies.

-Vaya si que trabajas duro-Dijo un sorprendido Ryoma al ver todas su heridas.

-No son nada, estoy segura que tú tienes aún más-Dice con una expresión de dolor ya que enserio le dolía mucho su tobillo.

-Creo que no, no te eh visto en las practicas solo veo a esa niña muy ruidosa.

-Lo que sucede es que yo también estoy en mis propias prácticas.

-Es extraño no verte ahí-_¿Qué acabo de decir? Dios sí que ella me hace decir cosas inapropiadas._

_-_Bueno yo…

-Bueno señorita Ryuzaki veamos ese tobillo-Ryoma otra vez salvado.

Luego de que la enfermera le aplicara hielo y luego una venda le dijo que tenía que al menos no bailar por ese día, por lo que Sakuno protesto pero era mejor así no quería estar lesionada para su presentación.

-Bueno gracias por acompañarme creo que es momento de que vuelvas a clases puedes meterte en problemas.

-Pero si no te recuerdo tú también estas fuera de clases sin permiso.

-Bueno pero yo, puedo decir que me caí y que fui a la enfermería, no sería la primera vez.

-Se supone que yo también estoy en la enfermería así que no me meteré en problemas.

-Bueno como quieras- Sakuno comenzó a andar hacia el salón de danza para recoger sus cosas y luego ir a cualquier lugar, pero antes de emprender su rumbo Ryoma la detuvo.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A Sakuno por mucho que le pudiera gustar, enamorar, encantar Ryoma Echizen realmente estaba molesta, primero una loca la amenaza, luego tiene una caída aun que esta ayudo en el hecho de estar más cerca de Ryoma, pero también por esa caída no podía bailar y realmente era un molesto dolor-Me perderé por ahí, no creo que te interese.

Ryoma al recibir esta repuesta quedo realmente en shock, no recordaba aquella faceta de parte de Sakuno, pero mejor decidió dejarla sola y alejarse.

Sakuno fue a un lugar que se le estaba haciendo costumbre ir, la azotea ahí simplemente tiro su bolso con sus cosas y lo ocupo como almohada realmente estaba molesta, enojada con todos, por más que quería olvidar a Ryoma este de la nada sintió un interés en ella y por esto de nuevo tenía que soportar a la loca de Osakada y como por si fuera poco Ann no iba al colegio, sin duda no era su día. Sakuno se quedó profundamente dormida sin duda era lo que le hacía falta.

Ryoma luego de dejar sola a Sakuno decidió volver a clases y le informo que se había encontrado a esta en la enfermería para que no tuviera problemas, las clases realmente eran aburridas así que decidió dormir un rato a la hora de almuerzo decidió que lo mejor era ir a tomar una siesta a la azotea, al llegar encontró a una persona haciendo lo que él ya pensó.

Sakuno estaba en un profundo sueño, cuando sintió en su frente algo realmente helado al abrir los ojos pensó que realmente estaba un sueño ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba Ryoma con una lata de ponta en su mano.

-Creí que sería bueno que tomaras una-Dijo como si nada entregándole la lata.

-Gracias, no pensé que dormiría tanto.

-Yo duermo más en clases.

-Esto provoco una pequeña risa en Sakuno- Ryoma yo quiero disculparme por lo de hace un rato, realmente yo…

-No te preocupes al parecer tuviste un mal día.

-Bueno si, gracias por el refresco.

-No hay de que- Y ahí se encontraba Sakuno y Ryoma sentado en la azotea sumidos en un cómodo silencio mirando el cielo- Podrías venir a unas de las practicas, o cuando tengas tiempo.

-No creo que sea conveniente, pero podría asistir a uno de los partidos.

-Bueno eso para mí está bien.

-Tú podrías, bueno si quieres verme bailar.

-_Ya lo eh hecho en más de una ocasión-_Si está bien-Sakuno ante esto sonrió y su corazón comenzó a latir a un más fuerte.

-Creo que me iré a casa.

-¿Por qué? aún quedan clases.

-Aún me molesta el tobillo lo mejor será descansar, iré donde mi abuela y le diré que me de el permiso.

-Te acompaño.

-No Ryoma enserio no es necesario, no quiero seguir causándote molestia.

-No es una molesta, además las clases son muy aburridas.

-Bueno está bien, iré con mi abuela.

-Entonces nos vemos en la salida.

Sakuno al ir camino a la oficina de su abuela fue pensando todo el tiempo en lo mucho que Ryoma había cambiado y que sin duda cuando ella más lo quería olvidar pareciera que él no quería que esto ocurriera. Al llegar a la oficina de su abuela toco y espero que esta la dejara entrar.

-Hola abuela.

-La enfermera me comunico que de nuevo anduviste por ahí.

-Vaya sí que corren rápido las cosas-_Diablo porque se tuvo que enterar._

-Sabes que esto no pasaría si practicaras tenis.

-Abuela sabes que soy experta en terminar en la enfermería no solo por el baile, bueno quiero volver a casa no me siento del todo bien.

-¿Qué ocurre te sientes enferma?

-No, no es nada grave.

-No puedes ir sola, yo te acompañare.

-No abuela no es necesario, Ryoma me acompañara.

-Oh de acuerdo entonces nos veremos en casa.

-Está bien hasta la tarde.

Ryoma espero que Sakuno se marchara de la azotea para emprender el rumbo al salón para tomar sus cosas e irse.

-Principe Ryoma ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estas mejor? ¿A dónde vas?

-Deja de hablar tanto- Y sin más paso ignorándola olímpicamente.

Al llegar a la salida del instituto comenzó a esperar a Sakuno al verla acercarse comenzó a acercarse.

-Bueno estoy lista ¿Vamos?

-Si está bien-Pero Sakuno dio un movimiento en falso y casi cae al suelo si no fuero por los buenos reflejos de Ryoma esta hubiera caído, quedaron a solo centímetros unos del otro podían sentir sus respiraciones.

_Nunca pensé estar tan cerca de él, puedo sentir su cálido aliento siento que nunca podré olvidarlo, estúpido Ryoma cuando más quise olvidarte no me dejaste, creo que lo mejor será no tratar de hacer lo imposible._

_Vaya nunca pensé que sería tan agradable tener así de cerca a Sakuno puedo sentir su rico olor a frambuesa nunca pensé que me agradaría tanto, puedo sentir su respiración sin querer veo sus labios vaya que gusto me daría tocarlos, quien diría que yo Ryoma Echizen el famoso tenista ahora se encontraba sintiendo emociones que ni el mismísimo tenis podía darme._

Pero esta imagen era observada por una persona que realmente estaba furiosa y que realmente no dejaría las cosas así.

Aquí esta :D espero lo hayan disfrutado gracias a todos los que siguen enviándome mensajes y dando animos para seguir con esto besos nos leemos :D


	5. No logro olvidarte

Holaaa gente :D, saben? Me ponen muy feliz ver que muchas personas leen mi historia *_* es tan emocionante jiji, bueno aquí va el quinto capitulo! Disfrútenlo

El príncipe del tenis NO me perteneces esto solo es un fantasía, cualquier programa mencionado TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE

_**Capítulo 5: "No logro olvidarte"**_

-Ryo..Ryoma-kun-Dijo casi en un susurro Sakuno como si el aliente le faltar, aunque fue necesariamente fuerte para que Ryoma la escuchara.

-Sakuno…yo-Pero Ryoma no sabía que decir por primera vez en su vida sentía que las palabras no eran necesaria en momento así.

Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, a acortar la poca distancia que los separaba, cuando estaban a punto de que sus labios se tocaran sintieron una voz.

-Sakuno ¿Qué te ocurrio?-Dijo con un tono de preocupación al ver a su amiga con una venda, al estar preocupada de esta no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba esta con Ryoma.

Se separaron, de parte de Sakuno de forma rápida ya que se encontraba bastante avergonzada, pero por parte de Ryoma su cara no denotaba nada de alegría-Ann, solo fue una leve caída- mirándola un tanto apenada.

-Sakuno sabes que esas caídas te han dejado demasiadas marcas.

-Ann, ¿Ya la encontraste?, Oh pequeña Sakuno aquí estabas- Pero para Momo no paso desapercibido el hecho que Ryoma estuviera ahí- Y estas con Ryoma.

-Etto, si el solo me iba a acompañar a casa.

-Bueno no creo que sea necesario ahora yo puedo acompañarte-Miraba Ann de forma enojada a Ryoma.

-Ann no quiero que te molestes, debes estar cansada después del partido.

-Ann, amorcito será mejor que Ryoma la lleve a casa, tu aun tienes que avisar que ya llegaste y todo eso-Dijo Momoshiro mirando a Ryoma de forma cómplice.

-Pero momo-Trato de contradecirle mirándolo como si quisiera ayudar al enemigo.

-Vamos nos deben estar esperando-Tomándola del brazo y adentrándose al instituto-Sakuno llámame cuando llegues a casa, tenemos que hablar.

-Está bien Ann, cuídate y felicitaciones estoy segura que ganaste-Se despedía Sakuno con la mano alzada y con una gotita estilo ánimo-Etto Ryoma…

-Vamos, tienes que descansar tu pie-Ryoma sin duda quería evitar el tema tenía que pensar lo que acababa de ocurrir nunca pensó que pasaría algo así.

El camino a casa de Sakuno fue en silencio un tanto incómodo para Sakuno ya que no creía lo que podía haber sucedido si Ann no habría aparecido, después de todo no creía que Ryoma, el gran príncipe del hielo (nombre que le dio Ann luego que se marchó) me haya querido besar, solo fue el momento nada más.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Ryoma solo trataba de reprimir todo aquello que estuvo a punto de hacer, además de tratar de olvidar aquel embriagante olor a frezas. Al llegar a la casa de Sakuno este espero a que esta entrara y así poder marcharse.

-Sakuno buscaba sus llaves en su mochila, al no encontrarlas se quedo en silencio y vio a Ryoma-Bueno Ryoma gracias por acompañarme ya puedes irte.

-Vamos, entra.

-Si, enseguida solo que quiero…

-No las tienes verdad.

-Que, ¿Qué cosa?-Dijo nerviosa y un tanto apenada Sakuno

-Tus llaves.

-No, debieron quedarse en mi habitación-Dijo mirando el piso ¿Por qué siempre ocurrían cosas tan vergonzosas cuando estaba con Ryoma?

-Ryoma simplemente la miro y no creyó lo que estaba a punto de hacer- Vamos a mi casa.

-¡Nani!, Ryoma etto, no es necesario enserio puedo esperar a mi abuela no te molestes.

-Tu abuela no llegara hasta la tarde y tienes que descansar, vamos-Ryoma enserio no creyó lo que estaba haciendo, sin duda Sakuno lo traía muy loco para hacer esto.

-Etto, está bien-Camino a casa de Ryoma, Sakuno realmente se encontraba nerviosa, ¿Ir a la casa de Ryoma?, solo recordaba haber conocido a su padre ya que era amigo de su abuela

-Al llegar a casa Ryoma respiro profundamente antes de abrir la puerta-Ya llegue.

-Vaya llegaste temprano-Salía de la cocina su madre al verlo con una bella joven detrás de su hijo quedo bastante sorprendida- Ah, hola ¿Quién eres tú?

-Sakuno al ver que se dirigían a ella hiso una reverencia formalmente-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki es un placer.

-Buenas tarde, Sakuno mi nombre es Rinko.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Escuche el nombre de una chica!?-Grito Nanjiro desde el patio trasero y fue casi corriendo hasta la entrada de su casa-Si, es una chica, no lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo era que te llamabas hermosa joven?

-Al escuchar esto del padre de Ryoma realmente se le subieron los colores a la cara y rápidamente hizo una reverencia- Soy Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-Ryuzaki, acaso no serás algo de la vieja esa.

-Sí, es mi abuela.

-Oh no recordaba que la vieja tuviera una nieta tan hermosa.

-Ryoma al escuchar esto sabía que ya era momento de que su padre no siguiera hablando- Vamos Sakuno-Subiendo las escualeras esperando que Sakuno lo siguiera.

-Mh si, con permiso-Dirigiéndoles una reverencia a los padres de Ryoma, pero cuando trato de subir las escaleras su tobillo le jugó una mala pasada, pero solo puso una cara de dolor, pero para mala suerte de Sakuno esta no paso desapercibida para Ryoma por lo que decidió tomarla en brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras con una Sakuno más que sonrojadas.

-Sakuno se quedara a comer-Dijo como si nada Ryoma subiendo a su habitación.

Los padres de Ryoma no podían estar más que sorprendidos ¿Realmente ese era su hijo?, no lo podían creer.

-Al fin ese hijo mío está aprendiendo algo de su padre, es realmente una hermosa joven.

-Nanjiro por favor no digas esa cosa-Lo reprendió su esposa mientras iba a la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ryoma se sentía aún más nerviosa, pero emocionada por el hecho de encontrarse en aquel lugar, Ryoma la dejo delicadamente sobre su cama, Sakuno comenzó a observar todo detalladamente, era una habitación bastante bonita de un color azul con poster de tenistas famosos, por el piso habían muchos pelotas de tenis y raquetas por todos lados, en el escritorio habían un par de revistas deportivas.

-Se nota que es tu habitación Ryoma.

-Mh, es un poco desordenada.

Sakuno sintió algo que revoloteaba por entremedio de sus pies al bajar la vista vio un hermoso gato, lo tomo y se lo puso en su regazo acariciándolo tiernamente.

-Es karupin, al parecer le agradas.

-Es muy lindo y se ve que es muy cariñoso.

-Solo con las personas que le cae bien, a mi hermano simplemente lo odia.

-La puerta de la habitación de Ryoma se abrió y entro su madre con una bandeja con jugos y unas galletas- Aquí tienen unas galletas, o Sakuno ¿Que le ocurrió a tu pierna?-Estaba hinchada.

-Solo fue una pequeña caída- Dijo un tanto apenada.

-Eso no se ve nada de bien, Ryoma llévala a la sala y déjala en el sillón traeré el botiquín.

-No, no por favor no se preocupe si no me duele para nada.

-Mentirosa, vamos-Dijo Ryoma mientras la llevaba a Sakuno a la sala como le indico su madre, Sakuno realmente pensaba que se podría acostumbrar a que Ryoma la tomara así. Cuando llegaran al living Ryoma la dejo en el sillón mientas ponía un cojín para poner en alto su pie, pocos minutos después llego la madre de Sakuno con un botiquín.

-Que no te de pena cariño siempre tengo a la mano todo lo necesario para este tipo de cosas ya que con solo hombre en casa y además jugando tenis realmente ocurren accidentes.

-Etto muchas gracias y disculpe las molestia.

-No te preocupes, ¿Practicas ballet?-Al ver todas las marcas que tenía Sakuno en sus piernas realmente le causo curiosidad.

-Sí, pero como lo supo-Sakuno realmente le causo curiosidad esto.

-Bueno yo hace un tiempo practique-Cosa que sorprendió a Ryoma ya que no sabía esto de su madre-Es un deporte, bueno un arte muy hermoso, pero muy sacrificado también, bueno tú tienes que saberlo mejor que nadie-Todo esto lo decía mientras aplicaba una friega y ponía una venda y al contar todo sonreía al recordar aquella época de su vida.

-Sí, pero es una de las cosas que más amo hacer-Dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa, cosa que cautivo a Ryoma al escuchar esto sintió un cálido calor en su pecho.

-Bueno ahora solo tienes que reposar continuare haciendo la comida-Dijo marchándose dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

-Muchas gracias- Luego que se retiró, Ryoma se sentó al lado de Sakuno en el sillón-Tú madre es muy agradable

-Creo que te quiere más que a mi-Dijo Ryoma prendiendo la televisión.

-Pero que dices Ryoma solo tenemos algo en común-Dijo con tono divertido

-Si como digas, ¿Quieres ver algo en especial?

-No, casi ni veo televisión.

-Está bien-Para Sakuno no fue ninguna impresión el hecho que Ryoma pusiera un partido de tenis, realmente le aburría mucho y estaba recién comenzando, Ryoma se veía muy concentrado en el partido por lo que decidió no hablarle, poco a poco comenzó a sentir sus ojos pesados a pesar que no quería dormir no pudo más y cayó en manos de Morfeo.

_Estaba concentrado en el partido no por el hecho que realmente me interesaba, si no que no quería hablar con Sakuno el hecho que casi la beso, además le hecho que se encontrara en mi casa sentada en el sillón de mi sala y el hecho que mi madre quedo encantada con ella, fue demasiado por un día por eso prefiero solo concentrarme en la televisión, ya había pasado dos set cuando siento algo sobre mi hombro al girarme veo a Sakuno totalmente dormida, realmente se veía encantadora tal como cuando la encontré en la azotea la tome cuidadosamente y deposite su cabeza en mi regazo, realmente me podría acostumbrar a estas cosas, si tengo que admitirlo sentía algo por Sakuno Ryuzaki, no creo que pueda ponerle un nombre, solo quiero disfrutar esto._

_Estaba realmente cómoda, además alguien tocaba mi cabello era realmente agradable eran unas manos grandes, realmente no quiero despertar, pero un momento yo estaba en la casa de Ryoma viendo la televisión y…no puede ser abro los ojos y veo que estoy en el regazo de Ryoma, me enderezo tranquilamente y siento mis mejillas arder. _

-Veo que ahora el tenis te parece aburrido-Dice Ryoma en tono burlón.

-No es eso, solo que, es solo que no eh dormido muy bien estos días-Dice apenada Sakuno evitando mirar a Ryoma.

-¿Por qué no has dormido bien?

-_Porque solo pienso en ti-_Me quedo practicando hasta muy tarde-_Tengo que dejar de mentir._

-Vaya sí que te esfuerzas.

-Claro que sí, es algo que realmente me gusta hacer, muchos pueden pensar que es exagerado pero sentir mi cuerpo bailar al ritmo de la música, sentir que no existe nada a tu alrededor solo el hecho de todo tu cuerpo moviéndose y llenándote de un éxtasis y una emoción que no sé cómo explicarla.

-Ryoma al escuchar con la determinación que Sakuno hablaba y viendo el brillo en sus ojos, solo pudo sonreír y posar su mano en la cabeza de Sakuno- Es exactamente lo que sentía al momento de jugar tenis.

-Sakuno al escuchar esto y al sentir la mano de Ryoma sobre su cabeza lo miro fijamente y con las manos empuñadas- Ryoma realmente espero que logres recuperar todo ese amor que sentías, enserio espero que sí.

-Ryoma al escuchar estas palabras y ver la mirada de Sakuno no pudo más que sonreír ante esto- ¿Qué quieres ver?

-¿Ah?...

-En la televisión.

-Etto no lo se déjame ver-Sakuno comenzó a pasar por los canales hasta que vio un programa que hace tiempo no veía, su nombre era america's best dance crew, un programa estado unidense que a Sakuno realmente le gustaba por el hecho que los bailes eran muy buenos incluso se aprendió muchos de ellos.

-No pensé que te gustara la televisión norte americana.

-Bueno es que sus bailes son muy buenos y realmente me gusta mucho aprendérmelos-Sakuno al comenzar a ver los bailes muchas veces seguía los pasos a Ryoma esto realmente le pareció muy graciosos

-¿Por qué no simplemente te levantas y comienzas a bailar?

-Porque tengo mi tobillo adolorido además me daría mucha vergüenza.

-¿Cuántas veces has bailado en público?

-Bueno, en presentaciones oficiales unas treinta veces.

-Ryoma al escuchas esto realmente quedo impresionado eso quería decir que Sakuno realmente era buena, a pesar que solo la vio entrenar y el la encontró muy buena no esperaba que aquella tímida niña fuera capaz de bailar frente a un público-Entonces no debería porque darte vergüenza.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que ahora solo estas tú y bueno-Sakuno realmente se puso nerviosa diciendo todo esto.

-Ryoma sonrio al menos seguía teniendo aquel efecto de ponerla nerviosa-¿Te pongo nerviosa?

-Al escuchar esto Sakuno realmente no sabía que contestas por lo que decidió evitar contestar-Me veras en la presentación que tendré.

-Bueno, pero…

-No lo puedo creer ¡Mi hermano tiene una novia!-Se escuchó un grito desde la puerta principal, para mal suerte de Ryoma era su querido hermano.

-Ryoga no es eso.

-Vaya que eres tonto entonces hermanito, es realmente hermosa.

Sakuno al escuchar esto se sonrojo un poco, al observar al hermano de Ryoma realmente su parecido era impresionante solo que este no tenía los mismos ojos de Ryoma y los reflejos verdosos en su cabello.

-Dime bella jovencita ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bueno mi nombre es Sakuno.

-Un bello nombre para una bella persona-Dijo Ryoga tomándole la mano y besándola, ante esto Ryoma realmente estaba furioso si no fuera por su madre realmente lo habría asesinado.

-Ya es hora de comer vengan a sentarse.

Cuando todos estaban sentados en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, las preguntas incomodas no se hicieron esperar.

-Y dime Sakuno ¿Hace cuánto estas con mi hijo?-Dijo tranquilamente Nanjiro.

-Disculpen, pero que ha habido un mal entendido yo no soy novia de Ryoma solo soy su…-Sakuno bacilo entre decir amiga o compañera ya que realmente no sabía si considerarse amiga de Ryoma ya que nunca tuvieron una estrecha relación-Solo soy su compañera de escuela.

Al escuchar esto Ryoma sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho algo que realmente le molesto, no pensó que unas simples palabras como eso realmente le molestaran.

-Papá tienes que entender que la juventud de hoy en día no está para cosas formales, sino que solo quieren divertirse-Dijo Ryoga de lo más tranquilo- Mírame a mi nada serio pero siempre divirtiéndome.

-Entonces debes saber que tienen que cuidarse, ocupan preservativo ¿Verdad?-Ante este comentario de Nanjiro, Sakuno se puso roja como un tomate y Ryoma casi se ahoga con la comida.

-Nanjiro que estás diciendo, no creo que Sakuno sea de ese tipo de jovencitas ¿No es así?.

-Claro, de verdad solo tengo una cordial relación con Ryoma.

-Mada mada dane-Fue todo lo que pudo expresar Ryoma.

La comida continuo sin otro mayor incomodo momento, además de las típicas discusiones de Ryoma con su hermano o de Nanjiro con Ryoga molestando a Ryoma.

-Muchas gracias por la cena, la comida realmente estaba deliciosa.

-No hay de que Sakuno podridas venir más a menudo a casa.

-No quiero causar molestas señora Echizen.

-Oh por favor cariño solo dime Rinko y no sería ninguna molestia no estaría nada de mal una presencia femenina en la casa, desde que la prima de Ryoma no vive con nosotros estoy sola con estos hombres.

-Hey no tienes de que quejarte-Decía Nanjiro mientras leía su periódico.

-Silencio si no quieres que queme todas tus revistas.

-Como tú quieres amorcito-Sakuno ante esto solo pudo sonreír realmente le parecía muy agradable la familia de Ryoma un tanto particular pero agradable.

-Bueno con permiso, vamos Sakuno-Dice Ryoma levantándose dirigiéndose hacia el sillón.

-Está bien con permiso- En eso el celular de Sakuno comienza a sonar-Moshi moshi, oba-san, si está bien enseguida salgo. Ryoma mi abuela está afuera esperándome en el auto.

-Está bien te acompaño a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por todo y disculpen las molestias-Dijo Sakuno dirigiéndose a todos los integrantes de la familia de Ryoma haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No hay de que cariño, cuídate y sigue bailando- Dijo sonriendo Rinko.

-Vuelve cuando quieras-Dice eufórico Ryoga provocando el enojo en Ryoma.

-Salúdame a la vieja de tu abuela.

Al salir de la casa y antes de entrar a el auto Sakuno se queda con Ryoma mirándose por unos minutos

-Bueno Ryoma muchas gracias por todo, realmente no sé cómo pagártelo, tu familia fue muy simpática.

-Prepárame algo de almuerzo.

-Perdón… no comprendo.

-Bueno antes, siempre llevabas más comida de lo normal y era bastante bueno.

-Al escuchar esto Sakuno realmente se sintió muy feliz nunca pensó que recordara algo como ello y menos que le digiera que le gustaba-Bueno está bien, buenas noches Ryoma- Pero antes que Sakuno pudiera darse la vuelta Ryoma le tomo del brazo y se acercó a su oído.

-Ten más cuidado, espero que tu tobillo continúe mejor-Esto provoco un escalofrió por toda la medula espinal de Sakuno al tenerlo de nuevo así de cerca y por el hecho que le hablara tan cerca realmente la ponía nerviosa. Antes de que Sakuno pudiera decir cualquier cosa Ryoma beso su mejilla y se separado de esta.

Sakuno en estado de Shock solo pudo levantar un poco su mano y se dio la vuelta y fue rápidamente al auto de su abuela, donde todo el trayecto se lo paso callada, solo hablo para explicarle a su abuela lo que había ocurrido.

Ryoma luego de entrar se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación ignorando todo comentario que podría decir su padre y hermano. Al llegar no pudo más que dejarse caer en su cama y mirar fijamente el techo.

_Vaya sí que fue un largo y extraño día, aun no comprendo que es lo que me pasa con Sakuno, aquel casi beso ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la besaba?¿Que le diría luego? No sé realmente lo que siento por ella, no creo que la pueda ver como una amiga, después de todo los amigos no sienten una atracción así o simplemente al tocarse no se siente una corriente eléctrica, pero ¿Solo la sentiré yo?, tengo que saber que piensa ella, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué todo esto es tan complicado?, pero no quiero que se aleje de mí, creo que tengo la necesidad de estar cerca de Sakuno Ryuzaki._

Los pensamientos de Ryoma fueron interrumpidos por el golpe de la puerta dejando ver a la madre de Ryoma.

-Hijo ¿Estas ocupado?

-No, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, esto puede sonar extraño, pero ¿Qué ocurre con esa jovencita?

-Ryoma al escuchar esto realmente no sabía que responder ya que ni el mismo lo sabía-Nada.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Ryoma tardo unos minutos en contestar y por primera vez sintió que podría hablar con su madre algo más que simplemente que raquetas comprar o cosas sobre tenis- No lo sé todo esto está pasando muy rápido.

-¿Sabes? Me pone muy feliz el hecho que puedas pensar en otra cosa que no sea el tenis, se ve que es una muy buena joven, no la dejes ir. Bueno ya es tarde es hora de dormir, cuídate hijo buenas noches.

Ryoma espero que su madre se marchara para cambiarse y acostarse en su cama, al tratar de dormir solo podía pensar en lo que su madre le dijo _no dejarla ir, _realmente era lo que menos quería, pero ¿Qué sentía Sakuno?

Al llegar a casa Sakuno fue a darse una larga ducha sin duda fue un día bastante largo, se puso una pomada y vendo su tobillo realmente se sentía mucho mejor, recordó que llamaría a Ann, pero ya era un poco tarde por lo que prefirió enviarle un mensaje de texto diciéndole que mañana le explicaría todo lo que ocurrió, al momento de recostarse sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño ya que un joven de hermosos ojos como gato ocuparía sus pensamientos.

_No sé qué está pasando, repentinamente todo está de cabeza antes todo era distinto Ryoma en estados unidos yo bailando, todos felices. Debo admitir que no me desagrada el hecho que Ryoma se comporte tan atento conmigo, pero es extraño, pero casi nos besamos o Dios cuanto deseo probar esos labios, pero que estoy diciendo yo lo voy a olvidar, oh por Kami a quien quiero engañar nunca lo podre olvidar trate tres años y no lo logre y ahora repentinamente se comporta de esta manera, pero ¿Qué será lo que realmente siente?, esto realmente es muy extraño creo que necesito hablar con Ann ella sabrá que decirme._

**Al día siguiente.**

Se veía en la hora de almuerzo a Sakuno y Ann sentadas bajo un hermoso árbol comiendo su almuerzo.

-Muy bien Sakuno ¿Qué es lo que tenías que contarme?

-Bueno Ann…-Sakuno le conto todo lo ocurrido con Ryoma el día anterior, Ann solo guardo silencio y cuando Sakuno termino de contarle todo guardo silencio medito un poco y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno Sakuno realmente estoy impresionada nunca pensé que Echizen se preocupara tanto de ti.

-Ann no creo que se preocupe por mí.

-Por favor Sakuno ¿Eres ciega?, por lo poco que conozco a Echizen no creo que se comporte así con cualquier persona, además casi se besan eso ya es un gran paso.

-Pero ¿Tú crees que sientas algo por mí?

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

-Ann ¿Cómo puedo preguntarle algo así?

-Vaya sí que Echizen te vuelve a ser la pequeña niña que conocí.

-Nee ¿Por qué dices eso?

-La Sakuno de estos últimos tres años no se hubiera puesto así por un chico y menos se hubiera acobardado de preguntarle algo así.

-Nee ¿Por qué siempre tienes la razón?, pero sabes yo pienso que quizás es muy pronto realmente cuando era más pequeña siempre sentí bastante admiración por Ryoma, pero no sé si eso se podría llamar amor, además me doy cuenta que hay muchas cosas de Ryoma que no conozco.

-Entonces amiga ahí está la respuesta.

-Gracias Ann, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Losé, losé-Dijo riendo

Ryoma decidió que lo mejor era ir al a azotea para la hora de almuerzo realmente necesitaba una siesta al llegar se sintió aliviado que no había nadie que pudiera molestarlo, pero un pequeño paquete le llamo la atención al acercarse vio que era un almuerzo envuelto en un hermoso pañuelo rosa floreado al ver la tarjeta no pudo más que sonreír, al abrirlo se encontró con un delicioso almuerzo típico Japones, sin más decido comerlo.

En la tarjeta con una hermosa caligrafía se podía leer _"Espero que lo disfrutes, muchas gracias por todo. Sakuno" _

Las clases pasaron normales, Sakuno fue a su practica con el club de danza se sentía bastante feliz ya que su tobillo no le molestaba , mientras que Ryoma fue a las practicas del club de tenis masculino donde fue una dura practica ya que para Ryoma el nivel tenía que ser subido como fuera.

Luego de unas agotadoras prácticas Ryoma decidió esperar fuera del instituto a Sakuno obviamente solo para entregarle el pocillo de su almuerzo, para nada mas, se veía que estaba muy distraída y venia moviendo sus brazos como recordando pasos, ante esto Ryoma rio enserio que estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía ya que no se dio cuenta que frente suyo se encontraba el solo cuando chocó contra su percho.

-Pero que…Ryoma, lo siento no te vi-Dijo alejándose rápidamente.

-No te preocupes ibas muy concentrada en esos ¿Pasos?

-Ne, no te burles solo estaba recordando mi coreografía.

-Ten- Le entrega su pocillo-Estaba delicioso.

-Qué bueno que te gusto-Dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a lo que Ryoma se sonrojo un poco pero gracias a su gorra paso desapercibida.

-Bueno te acompaño a casa.

-¿Estás seguro?, realmente no quiero molestar.

-Vamos, con lo despistada que ere puede que caigas o tropieces.

-Ne, eres muy malo- Pero Sakuno sabía que Ryoma tenía mucha razón.

Los días pasaron y pronto seria la presentación de Sakuno, aunque nadie lo sabía, en lo últimos días Sakuno con Ryoma se volvían cada vez más cercanos, luego de las practicas siempre se iban juntos conversaban de trivialidades, pero al final siempre se divertían por cualquier cosa, aunque Sakuno siempre era la que más hablaba Ryoma sin duda era más conversador que antes.

El día de la presentación de Sakuno por fin llego todos los ex titulares y Ann se encontraban sentados en el teatro esperando la presentación de Sakuno, para Ryoma fue una sorpresa a su madre en la entrada

-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola cariño, Sakuno me envió una invitación no podía negarme, bueno voy a entrar nos vemos cariño.

Al entrar al teatro todos los ex titulares se sentaros juntos.

-Ne, estoy emocionado quiero que Saku- chan salga ya.

-Eiji tienes que esperar es una obra ¿Alguien sabe que papel interpretara Sakuno?-Pregunto calmadamente Oishi

-Bueno por el papel que nos entregaron en la entrada dice que es el cisne, ¿Qué quiere decir que es un cisne?-Dice Eiji

-No comprenden nada, lo que ocurre es que esta es la obra del lago de los cisne, Sakuno será la protagonista.

-Vaya cada vez Sakuno sorprende más-Dijo Kawamura.

Todos guardaron silencio ya que las luces comenzaron a apagarse y el telón se levantó, la obra comenzó y todos quedaron sorprendidos a ver a Sakuno con un hermoso traje rosa y bailando con gracia, todos estuvieron muy atentos a todo el espectáculo incluso Kaidoh se emocionó en un momento, al terminar todos se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron lo más fuerte que pudieron, incluso gritaban el nombre de Sakuno. Todos se dirigieron detrás del escenario donde se encontraron con Sakuno.

-Saku-Chan eso fue increíble-Dijo eufóricamente Eiji dándole un gran abrazo, cosa que molesto un poco a Ryoma.

-Sí, realmente eres impresionante-Dijo Oishi. Así todos comenzaron a felicitarla, menos Ryoma que solo permaneció observándola.

-Vamos a celebrar con sushi la excelente presentación de Sakuno-Dijo Kawamura.

-¡Si, comida!-Dijo emocionado Momoshiro

-Shhh tu solo piensas en comida-Dijo Kaidoh.

-Cállate serpiente.

Al llegar al restaurant solo se encontraban los ex titulares, la prometida de Oishi, la novia de Tezuka, Ann y Sakuno. Todos compartieron muy animadamente, comieron, cantaron karaoke y todo fue muy ameno incluso Ryoma se sentía bastante animado. Al momento de retirarse nuevamente Momoshiro le dijo a Ryoma que acompañara a Sakuno este sin protestas la acompaño.

-Fue muy gracioso ver a Eiji cantar de esa manera-Decía Sakuno riendo recordando aquel momento.

-Sí, no pensé que Tezuka-sempai tuviera novia.

-Bueno todos cambiaron, Tomoyo realmente es muy agradable aunque su personalidad es bastante parecida a la de Tezuka.

-Felicitaciones.

-Nani...-Antes que Sakuno pudiera preguntar algo más sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola en un abrazo.

-Felicitaciones, sin duda lo hiciste muy bien- Dijo Ryoma muy cerca del oídio de Sakuno se separó un poco y continuo hablando-¿Por qué no me dijiste que invitaste a mi madre?

-Ah bueno, lo que pasa es que no lo encontré importante, antes que llegaran tu madre llego a felicitarme y me comento que se sintió muy feliz de verme que le hizo recordar sus años de juventud.

-Te lo dije mi madre te quiere más que a mí.

-Ryoma como puedes…-Pero Sakuno no pudo continuar hablando ya sus labios se encontraban sellados por los labios de Ryoma, por un minuto Sakuno no sabía que hacer realmente estaba en estado de Shock, pero luego comenzó a responder, el beso comenzó como algo tierno, suave, pero luego comenzó a ser como una necesidad y el beso se profundizo, Ryoma pidió permiso con su lengua para pasar por su boca, Sakuno ligeramente abrió sus labios y sus lenguas comenzaron a explorar sus bocas.

_Nunca pensé que haría esto, pero sentía que no podía más sin dudas sus labios son muy suaves, nunca pensé sentir un sabor más delicioso que la ponta, puedo acostumbrarme a esto._

_Esto realmente es increíble, siempre soñé con este momento, nunca pensé que al fin podría suceder, sus labios son deliciosos espero que esto se puedo repetir. _

Lamentablemente nadie puede vivir sin oxígeno, por lo que el beso se rompió y al separarse ligeramente, solo quedaron mirándose a los ojos como si nada a su alrededor existiera.

-Bueno…

Y aquí termina el capítulo, chan chan ¿Qué pasara? Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado cuídense nos leemos :DD


End file.
